


Cabin Fever

by Fester_Maw



Category: Bleach
Genre: ABO, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Ichigo, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Sleep Sex, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Top Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, alpha grimmjow, and ichigo likes the attention of horny bastards, because of the, but grimmjow is a horny bastard, grimmjow be smelling strawberries, literally me just venting sexual fantasies, making this, oh no, oh yeah, thigh fucking, we got that too, what shall they do, zangetsu wants ichigo LAID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fester_Maw/pseuds/Fester_Maw
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow try out a human vacation.Though there's already trouble in paradise when Ichigo messes up the bookings."Wait, where's the other bed?"
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 337





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> [ This fic has Non/Con elements in it! ]
> 
> This is just a super horny one shot that fell out of me at 3am.
> 
> PLEASE read the tags.

_Winter fucking sucked_ , Grimmjow could confirm.

  


After the war, he and Ichigo seemed to find more and more excuses to hang out outside of sparring and from casual hangs, turned to future ideas.Future ideas turned into trip planning. Trip planning turned into Grimmjow being stuck in an uncomfortable gigai, in a metal death trap for 8 hours and to be greeted by a log cabin that was **not** what was written on the brochure. Ichigo had only scratched the back of his neck and commented on the _rustic feel_. This was gonna be a guy's trip, or it was supposed to be... It was going to be out in the woods, where they can fight to their hearts content and do stupid shit like...smore-making.

Grimmjow knew this trip was gonna be bullshit the moment they rocked up though, for one..the pristine cabin they were promised, was barely standing on its own. He didn't give a shit about how much it cost, money meant nothing to him but he could see Ichigo's frown deepen in that 'they're gonna hear from me about this' kinda way. Shit seemed to hit the fan once they'd brought their luggage inside, night making it hard to see as the lights didn't fucking work, but also.. "Wait, where's the other bed?" Ichigo stopped in his tracks, a bag under each arm "i-i swear I booked a cabin with two...look for a roller bed." He looked around nervously and Grimmjow was at his limit. The arrancar growled and threw his small bag on the bed and promptly fell onto it "who fucking cares? I'm cold and tired and this stupid gigai is making me itch. We'll worry about it in the morning, idiot." Ichigo sputtered some response Grimmjow didn't care for before eventually claiming defeat once he'd turned the cabin upside down to find a potential spare bed to no avail.

Begrudgingly, Ichigo relented and slowly crawled into the bed with Grimmjow, putting a childish amount of space between them. Grimmjow snorted and settled. _Fine, if he wanted to freeze, that's on him..._ Grimmjow settled into the sheets and allowed the day's tensions to flow from his body, relaxing as he drifted off. Ichigo watched it happen with a small amount of fascination at the fact that Grimmjow could sleep _at all_. He snorted to himself and turned away from him bunching up the thin sheets in an attempt to gather any kind of warmth. So far, this was **not** worth the trip.

* * *

Ichigo blinked awake sometime later, and it must have only been a few hours if that, since it was still pitch black out. Ichigo wondered why he'd woken up so early and immediately got an answer of a sleepy snuffle of a hollow's breath near his face, and an arm lazily slung over him. He froze up, eyes widening as he felt their positions. Grimmjow's chest was planted firmly to his back, an arm slung around him with his palm over his left pectoral. Ichigo blushed lightly at their state, it was embarrassing sure but...He was _warm_...Maybe he'd pretend he had a loud, obnoxious teddy bear behind him and be able to go back to sleep and Grimmjow would never find out...unless they woke up like this...

Ichigo groaned to himself, face heating with embarrassment. He'll have to give up the heater that was the sexta espada and put on a few hoodies or something...

The forming plan was thrown promptly out the window, into the freezing cold where it definitely died a horrible _cold_ death, because as if fate wanted Ichigo to suffer, Grimmjow's demeanour changed.

Ichigo thought the arrancar had woken up, only to be proven wrong as an unmistakable stiffness rubbed against his backside. Ichigo bit his lip as Grimmjow's hips slowly rocked into his ass, it was just his luck he had to share the bed with the ex-espada, but now said ex-espada was probably dreaming of some hollow porn that he did **not** want to know about. Not even when Grimmjow growled softly into his ear, arms wrapped around him almost possessively as his hips attempted to fuck him. Ichigo's face burned, his own cock filling out embarrassingly against his will. It was frustrating and humiliating, unable to get any friction to ease the throbbing, he wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to ease it. Grimmjow panted against the skin of his neck, dick sliding against the crease of Ichigo's ass with a speed that had the man biting his lip to stifle any noise. Ichigo was trapped in this torture, looking blearily at the wall, he was quickly losing any thought about why this was a bad thing. Grimmjow's dick felt...nice, and he felt a hot shiver race through him at the thought of it being somewhere more intimate.

Ichigo shook his head, trying to dispel the image as the rhythmic rocking continued. He squirmed in Grimmjow's hold and the arrancar only held him tighter. Well, unless he planned on waking the man up and trying to explain this mess, Ichigo was trapped. The constant rubbing against his ass kept the chill away, with a hot thrill Ichigo wondered how big he was... _No_ , **no!** He shook his head and looked down at his traitorous dick. This was his fault. His stupid, bisexual cock didn't get the memo about being attracted to assholes. _pricks-!_ He corrected, before giving up entirely. His cock throbbed in defiance and didn't seem like it was going to go away by itself. What a disaster...

If he could just...

Ichigo moved his boxers down, just enough to get a hand around himself.

He just needed to...to get this out of his system...

Spitting into his hand, he slowly enclosed his fist around himself. He was really doing this...fuck. Ichigo swallowed thickly, pumping his fist in time to Grimmjow's thrusts. The taboo nature of this egged him on, eyes slipping shut as he allowed himself to be lost in the rocking motions from his hand and Grimmjow. He didn't notice it till it was too late, lost in the rhythm and the hot heat behind him. Grimmjow's pace stuttered and his cock suddenly caught against his boxers, pulling them down further. Ichigo had a moment of panic, trying to pull them back up, lest he get caught, but he wasn't fast enough.

Grimmjow's hips pistoned forward, between his cheeks and legs and there was a throaty growl in reply as Grimmjow was _finally_ met with some kind of tight heat, hips moving with more ferocity as Ichigo gasped " _o-oh fuck_ , fuck.." He hissed under his breath, clamping his thighs together as he felt Grimmjow's cock sliding under his balls and across his hole. This was so fucked up. Ichigo told himself as his hand sped up, despite his shame. Grimmjow panted hotly against his ear, murmuring something under his breath, unintelligible and needy sounding and Ichigo _had_ to hear it again. Ichigo rocked back into his thrusts, feeling the uncomfortable chafe of the dry friction. He hesitated taking this any further, how far could he even take this? Was this already too far? Yes, his mind supplied helpfully. "F-fuck it.." He whispered, moving his hand away from his cock to spit on his fingers, moving them underneath him to slick the way for Grimmjow, the arranger's hips never slowing. Ichigo lost himself to the way Grimmjow's hips were strong, purposeful...trying to hit deep and stay there before drawing back. It was intoxicating. Some primal part of him relished in this, wished Grimmjow was awake so he could pin him down and take what Ichigo desperately wanted to give him. Ichigo was shaken out of his thoughts when Grimmjow caught against his hole. Oh fuck. Grimmjow stilled as Ichigo froze up. He was... He felt wet? Ichigo let out a shaky breath as he dared not disturb him, dared not wake him. The espada would kill him..

There was a slow grind straight on his hole and suddenly the thrusts were sharper, more purposeful. Ichigo gasped as his entrance was bombarded, feeling strangely sensitive, feeling far too hot for the chill winter night in barely his boxers. Grimmjow suddenly struck home and Ichigo's eyes widened, unable to hide the startled moan that escaped him. **Fuck-fuck this wasn't happening-!** Ichigo wriggled with a soft noise he didn't know he was capable of, feeling the hot weight of Grimmjow's dick buried inside him. Fuck, it was. It didn't even hurt, sure he was a virgin with men but he wasn't stupid.

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder, and his breath caught. Grimmjow's brows were furrowed, eyes twitching as he slowly woke. Ichigo's frightened eyes met with bleary, slitted blue "oi..Kurosaki?" He rumbled and fuck, his voice was rough with sleep. Ichigo ducked his head as he subconsciously clenched down, making the ex-espada hiss and jerk his hips into him. Ichigo gasped and hid his face in his hands. This was it. This was how he died, getting thigh fucked and then chopped to bits. Grimmjow's brows furrowed as he sluggishly caught up with the situation, hips idly rocking till he was flush with Ichigo, and with it, realisation. " _Oh fuck, Kurosaki-!_ " He let out a startled yet sleepy laugh "what the fuck..." He muttered, voicing his distress but not...moving away.

Ichigo swallowed "i-i'm sorry, y-you started moving in your sleep l-like that and I just... _fuck I was so hard_..." His heart felt like it was going to explode, face burning. Grimmjow's expression was unreadable as he mulled things over "so... you want me to fuck you?" He purred, a grin spreading across his features.

Ichigo's breath stuttered, looking back at him "i-i..." Grimmjow tsk'd and jerked his hips up into him, a playful look in his eyes as Ichigo let out a soft cry "and here I thought you decided to fuck yourself on my dick...my bad, guess I'll just end this here.." He hummed and pried himself away from Ichigo's back slowly. He didn't get very far as Ichigo's hand clamped over Grimmjow's wrist "g-grimm..I...no I want.." He swallowed the lump in his throat, both hating and appreciating Grimmjow giving him a chance to speak "f-fuck me... _God you're so big_ , I need you." He breathed, getting lost again as an odd heat flared through him once more. He felt Grimmjow's nostrils flare as he pressed his face to the back of his neck, the arrancar tensing before surging up to be flush with Ichigo once more, a low, visceral growl building in his throat. If Ichigo had felt hot before, that noise seemed to trigger something. He panted out a soft noise, shifting more to lie on his stomach, Grimmjow following quickly, not wanting to be apart from that tight heat.

"Fuck Kurosaki..you're an omega?" Grimmjow gasped against his neck with sudden realisation, scenting along it with a purpose Ichigo didn't understand, only feeling clammy and hazy like he was sick or something, Grimmjow's presence being like a balm to him. This should be scaring the shit out of him, but... He guessed he _did_ jump Grimmjow, something feeling so...right about having him inside. Grimmjow smelt the heat on him, now that he was more aware...He smelt it everywhere. On the bed, on his own fucking skin. Grimmjow couldn't stop his rut if he tried. Ichigo was powerful, he was dangerous and he was **his**.

Grimmjow growled in appreciation as Ichigo subconsciously presented to him, raising his hips up and lowering his head to the cheap mattress. Grimmjow draped over him, alpha instincts he thought were long gone rising viciously to the surface, teeth closing around the back of his neck, stupid fucking **blunt teeth**. Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow bit down, a purr resounding in his mind, making this feel so... _otherworldly_. Ichigo moved a shaky hand down between himself, fisting his cock as Grimmjow jack-hammered into him, a low growl following each powerful thrusts. Ichigo would never be able to mistake this as anyone but Grimmjow, despite not being able to feel his reitsu, Ichigo felt like the man was trying to _devour_ him. He felt like he was submitting to the will of a predator and his instincts screamed for him bare his teeth, to snap and snarl and to **make this alpha earn it**.

Ichigo cried out as he spilled onto his hand, oversensitive and shaking as he opted to fist into the sheets as he rode out his orgasm. Grimmjow snarled in vicious victory as he could smell his omega's release, chasing his own, nails digging into the man's hips as he desperately wished for claws, to _mark, maim, claim_. Grimmjow's pace lost its rhythm, just trying to get as deep as possible, to make this omega remember him. To mark him the way his **stupid** claws and fangs can't in this form. He snarled as he met his end, biting into the man's shoulder and growled in victory as he broke the skin, it wasn't a claiming bite...but it was something.

Ichigo seized, arching up as his knot filled him, glassy eyes widening as he cried out, a satisfied omegas call was sweet to hear, and to Grimmjow, it was perfect. He rumbled low in his chest, swiping his too-soft tongue over the bite mark as he turned them into their sides, hazily nosing against his shoulder blades, spreading his scent onto the man. He was content, being able to breed such a powerful omega.

Ichigo was... _processing things_. Grimmjow felt like he had shoved a fist inside of him and he felt like it was the most amazing thing in the world. He was not about to unpack that yet. And now, Grimmjow was licking a bite wound he had inflicted, which should both disgust him and make him worry about weird hollow infections, but all he felt was...content. Again, he was not about to unpack that. Ichigo instead, opted to settle back against Grimmjow, eyes feeling heavy. They can deal with the fallout of this in the morning.

  


Maybe it won't be a bad trip after all.

**Author's Note:**

> May be continued in the future, counting it as done for now!


End file.
